


Almost a Happily ever after.

by grantairess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: (it doesn't happen but like, Alpha/Omega, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, knot choking implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Adam has some weird sex desires, but his biggest desire is trying to get his Omega, Nigel to mate with him.





	Almost a Happily ever after.

Adam rolled over, staring up at his ceiling. Nigel hadn’t come home last night. Probably busy with work. He felt guilty for being mad that he wasn’t there. He presses his face into Nigel’s pillow trying to chase the soft Omega’s smell. Mixed with cigarettes. The smell always relaxed and comforted him. 

Adam’s instincts always wanted him to force Nigel to stay home. Quit the job he had; if you thought drug dealing was a job. And Adam didn’t, but Nigel did make plenty of money. 

So much money that Adam stayed home and just programmed for fun instead of for work. He got to spend his day looking up facts about space. He enjoyed much more than trying to be surrounded by people at work. With their distracting smells and loud noises. Judging looks. He was so tired of the ‘you’re a Alpha?”. 

The staying home suited him just fine. Nigel didn’t expect anything out of him as everybody else had. Beth had expected him to strive towards her version of normal. Now he got to strive towards his own, and he was really enjoying it. 

He was thinking of asking Nigel to mate with him. He knew most of the Omega in the world would want the Alpha to make the first move. They had already spent heat and a rut together and lived together. He wanted to feel the safety in security that Nigel couldn’t leave him. He knew that Nigel loved him, but he was scared that he would decide that Adam wasn’t enough of an Alpha for him and leave him. 

Sighing into the pillow, he stood up to have breakfast. It was close to 7, and he would have to rush to keep on schedule. 

~~~ 

It was near noon when Nigel finally showed up. Adam was trying to not become anxious, but with no text message or phone call, he was worried that Nigel was hurt. So when the door opened Adam all but launched himself at Nigel, wrapping both arms around his neck and pressing his nose to where his scent was the thickest. Nigel let out a little rumble, that might have been a laugh. He scented Adam back gently kissing his neck. 

“I really need a shower.” Adam tightens his arms around him, refusing to let go. Adam felt the deep-seated urge to bite into his neck and claim him but forces himself not to. “You can come with me, but I’m covered in some stuff that I would rather not think about.” 

~~~  
After the shower, they sat in bed, Adam holding Nigel. It was a bit awkward because Nigel was bigger, but Adam wasn’t thinking about that. He was breathing in his scent deeply, and every time he would breathe out Nigel would twitch lightly. He must be asleep, which Adam wasn’t upset about. He felt bad when Nigel was tired. His eyes are heavy, the bags underneath are dark. Moving away from his neck he traces his cheekbones, his other arm laying across him lightly. Tracing his cheekbones, went to his jawline. Nigel’s most omega feature was his lips, full and soft. Mostly he looked like an Alpha. Large and strong. That didn’t bother Adam he enjoyed it. He was small, he knew. He was heavily teased about it as a child, that on top of the autism gave the other kids a lot to tease him about. 

He could feel Nigel stirring, but he doesn’t wake up. He traces slowly down his neck and felt himself start to get turned on. There was something that he had been wanting to try and he guessed it was coming with his new obsession with Nigel's smell. Scenting was easiest at the neck. He wanted to knot Nigel’s throat. 

He and Nigel tried new things all the time. But he was scared to try to something that would hurt Nigel. Sighing to himself, he pets softly at Nigel's throat feeling an odd sense of longing. Before he started making his way down to Nigel's chest. He slept shirtless, his chest hair soft and curling on his chest. Adam slowly started petting it, letting himself rub softly over Nigel’s nipples. Nigel let out a small moan and starts waking up, and Adam can feel his eyes on him. Not wanting to look up and make eye contact just in case he blurts something out that he would rather not. Adam moves from holding him, pressing Nigel onto his back. Straddling him, Adam lowers his mouth down so he could lick and suck at Nigel’s nipples. He can smell Nigel’s slick, and he moans softly, grinding into him. 

“Oh, baby…”Nigel’s hands are threading through his hair, and Adam lets out a small purring noise, sitting up to greedily take Nigel’s mouth. Nigel bites a lot when he kisses, something that Adam has always enjoyed. 

Nigel's hands are on his hips, grinding up into him. Adam pulls away to scramble to push down Nigel’s pants. He slides his own pants off, both of them put on sleep pants when they got out of the shower. Nigel spread his leg, showing his hole to Adam. Adam makes something like a growl, pure Alpha instinct going through him at the smell of his slick. 

Nigel’s mouth is going, as it always does during sex. Even in the heat, he spends the whole time telling Adam how beautiful he is, how good of an alpha he is. It makes Adam swell with pride, a pride he didn’t think he had before. He presses his face next to Nigel’s hard cock. It was smaller than his, a soft pink color. Cute in a way he didn’t expect when they first slept together. 

His scent was deep, and he wished he could cover himself in it. He licks at the head for a second, his hand rubbing at his thighs. He traced his hole slowly with his finger, sucking at the tip of his cock. 

“Adam, baby, please.” Adam smiles, he always enjoys the sweet names Nigel calls him. Nigel was a sweet omega, though Adam knew he would be the only one who ever called him that. 

Adam slowly pressed his finger into Nigel. He was already soft and wet, his finger sliding in easy. Adam has to pull back from sucking on him to take a big breath, he was getting over excited. The smell of Nigel was always intoxicating to him. 

Pressing another finger into him, he searches for Nigel’s prostate. He finds it quickly, rubbing around the edges of it like he knows Nigel enjoys. Nigel’s so wet at this point, his arm thrown across his face. Nigel was stifling his moans, small groaning noise coming from behind his arm. 

“Hurry up Adam.” He pushes his hips down on Adam’s fingers. Scrambling to listen to him Adam takes himself in his hand, stroking himself up and down spreading the wetness that was on his hand. Nigel was watching through heavily lidded eyes. 

“You’re so big Adam, please. I need my alpha.” Nigel's voice is low and makes Adam groan with him. He had lost the ability to talk at this point, all but dying to get inside Nigel. Nigel hooks his legs on Adam’s hips and thrust his hips up trying to get him inside him. 

Lining up into him, Adam watches Nigel's face. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he wanted to be inside him as quick as possible. When he bottoms out, he has his face in Nigel's neck. He can feel Nigel’s arms around him and he’s rutting inside of Nigel. Nigel was pushing his hips up meeting every one of his thrusts and was tightening around him. 

“C’ mon baby, faster.” Adams can feel his knot starting to thicken, his thrusts becoming erratic. He leans down, not biting, but slightly pressing his teeth into where he would put a mating mark on Nigel. He feels Nigel tighten around him, wetness starting on his stomach. Something he knew, later on, would make him uncomfortable. But at this moment, it made him grab at Nigel’s hips and thrust more deeply inside of him. He removes his mouth from him before he cums, unsure if he can control himself. 

He breathes in the deep rich scent of him. His fingers clenching into his hips as he starts to cum. Nigel is rubbing his back softly as he cums, sometimes Adam would be overwhelmed. Nigel always took such good care of him. His knot was tight between them and his fingers were still tight on Nigel’s hips. He slowly released them, pressing his nose deeper into Nigel’s neck. His whole body relaxed into him and Nigel was humming in the back of his throat. Nigel was still tight and warm around him and he felt like he was at home. Every time he got to knot Nigel, he felt like he was at home and at peace. 

He had the urge again, the urge to mate him. To claim him. To keep him by his side so that he would never have to be alone again. So he could feel safe and at peace as he did at this moment. Nigel didn’t say anything, didn’t act like he felt the same urge. Maybe he didn’t. But his hands were kind as he touched him and kissed the side of his throat. Closing his eyes, Adam could almost fall asleep. When he started to fall asleep, Nigel tightens around him teasingly making him start cumming again. Groaning Adam playfully smacked him. 

“Stop it, or we’ll be knotted all night.” 

“I wouldn’t might darling.” Nigel smiled at him again, but something was off. Adam wasn’t sure what it was. 

“What’s wrong? You know you have to tell me. I just can’t tell.” Adam sits back as much as he can while still being tied to Nigel. 

“I understand if you don’t want to mate Adam.” Nigel tries to make himself as clear as possible to understand, even though Adam knows when he’s upset he has a thicker accent. Now he has that thicker accent. Adam blinks, confused. “I know you never expected to be with Omega. Especially not one like me.” Nigel never talked down about himself, but he was now. Some deep insecurity he had never shared with anybody else. Adam blinked, confused and shocked into silence. “But I want it. I understand if you don’t want it.. I just. When we are like this, you are so good to me.” He pets his hand through his head, looking at him with something so opening loving that Adam can’t help but feel it. Leaning forward to kiss him, pressing a soft sweet kiss to Nigels lips. 

“Of course I want to mate with you, Nigel. All you had to do was ask. I didn’t want to pressure you into it.” Some people said that Alpha’s pheromones during sex, and with a long-standing relationship could pressure Omega’s into it. There had been some tests, and it made him nervous. He would never want to pressure anyone into doing anything. Especially Nigel. 

Nigel’s smile lit up his whole face. Adam could feel his knot softening and he slides out nervously looking at him. He had never seen Nigel so happy. Adam mimicked the smile, before looking down at the mess that was between them. Nigel let out a small laugh, leaning over digging in draw grabbing some of his wet wipes. Wiping both of them down he opens his arms, letting Adam crawl his way into him. Holding onto him, Nigel playfully nipped at his throat. 

“Just tell me when.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and they live happily ever after :) 
> 
> blah I'm trying to practice writing porn. and I don't think I've ever read Omega nigel soo


End file.
